Rage and Lust
by Feral Mutant Creed
Summary: Im a huge fan of the Shepard-Miranda romance in ME2. Please give constructive criticism. Will add more combat chapters later on.Based on my renegade Shep. No ME1 romance. Ruthless Colonist Vanguard. Aligned with Cerberus. Please REVIEW!
1. The Calm Before The Storm

"The Collectors are about to find out what happens when you piss me off" said Commander Robert Shepard. He was completely ruthless, caused from witnessing his parents killed on Mindoir. He was ready to run and gun through the Collectors, and when given the chance, tear them apart molecule by molecule with his biotics. He had assembled a strong team, had upgraded the Normandy, and now was ready for one last bit of closure. At that moment Miranda Lawson walked out the elevator and somewhat surprisingly said "Oh...pardon me commander," Before he had a chance to act her hand was on his rock hard chest, and she pressed her soft lips to his ear and whispered "I've cleared the engine room, be there in 5 minutes." Shepard felt like jumping but smoothly said "I should have known you wouldn't settle for the Captain's Quarters." She smirked and said "I settle for nothing but the best." She turned and walked towards the elevator, taunting Shepard with her ass in her tight black uniform. He could have torn into her right there, and they could have collapsed in their lust on the abducted Yeoman's desk. But he restrained himself. She gave him a quick glance followed by a sexy wink. If the doors hadn't shut at that moment that would have pushed his limits of his limited self control.

Five minutes later he approached her in the engine room, an wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder, cheek to cheek. It is unknown who made the first move, but it resulted in their lips being crushed together. As they passionately kissed she leaned against the control panel, and Robert grabbed her left leg and lifted in up to his waist. She was grinding against his groin, which caused him to groan, which he followed by carrying her and pinned her against the wall, until they both collapsed backwards, with her landing on top of him. She was on top, a most favorable position for Robert. She looked into his deathless, glowing, red eyes with her deep, enchanting, cerulean eyes with a predatory stare, and she began to unzip her uniform, showing the contrast between her jet black clothing and her unblemished white flesh. Her breasts were hardly contained by her lacy brazier. He thrusted his waist, resulting in a moan from her. She gently grabbed him with both hands on each side of his face pressing her lips upon his, until she decided that she definitely wanted to start on top and shoved Robert down, which he had no real problem with. She began to undo and remove his pants as he tore off his Cerberus embroidered jacket. With almost no effort on her part she worked her way completely out of her uniform, wearing nothing but her lacy brazier, and her matching panties. After a period of teasing him she removed what little clothing she had remaining and almost in a sense of sexual mercy, finally got on, and slowly thrusted her hips, causing him to groan like a pissed off Krogan. She began to speed up, with each of her palms planted on his pecs. After a few minutes of this rapid activity, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer if he didn't give himself a break, he pulled out and decided to give Miranda some special treatment, and he placed both of his hands on her back, ruthlessly kissing her, and eventually laying her down on her back on the cold steel floor, initially shocking her, but Robert regained her carnal focus, and proceeded in rubbing her down with his calloused fingers, before putting his skull between her petite thighs, and mercilessly licking her as a wild beast would lick a flesh wound. Moans turned to pleasurable screams as she felt an orgasm swelling inside of her. He wanted to send her out with a bang, and he climbed on top of her and began going down on her, growling like an animal, causing her to squeak at first, which then turned to high pitched moans. Almost as if in sync they both thought back to Mordin's advice on "creative" use of biotics. They both began to glow biotic blue, seeming to have truly become one, and almost as if in a flash she was brought to orgasm. She panted and moaned Robert knew he was near his end and wanted the grand finale, and, as he was about to pull out, he was stopped by her pulling him back in, without words telling him she wanted him in her, even in the end. Ecstasy merged with biotics was overwhelming. They both remained in place for several moments, groaning. In their heads they both thought thank god for modern birth control.

They both needed a rest and relaxed together on the cold metal floor. "Wow, that was...amazing Miranda" said Robert. She ran her fingers through his stubble and said "hmm...well provided we survive this mission we will have to do it again." Shepard looked into her blue eyes and said "I promised you I wouldn't be dying again, and I am a man of my word." She looked shocked but satisfied and said "Robert...I.." but was cut off by him saying "We will finish the conversation after we crush the Collectors, gives us something to look forward to." This caused his scars to glow again. She seemed almost disappointed at first but then had a smile on her face, and rested her head upon his chest as he played with a lock of her hair. She had not figured him as one who would spoon. After near a half hour of resting, both drifting between sleep and consciousness, he said "We are nearing the Omega 4 Relay, I should get geared up." As he dressed she watched him, admiring his muscles and looking at his vast number of scars. " Hey Commander, the Illusive Man has made contact." Shepard rolled his eyes at Joker's bad timing and said "Roger that Joker." Joker quickly added in "oh and tell Miranda that her bra is hanging off the control panel" Her face turned red with anger. Shepard scornfully said " Joker! Just go back to watching your inter species porn on your personal computer before I shove your crippled ass in the air-lock and laugh as I wach your eyes pop out of your head." Joker simply laughed and said "roger that Commander." Shepard grabbed Miranda and passionately kissed her and rested his forehead against hers, and after a few melancholy moments he said "See you on the other side...Operative Lawson." She had a smile on her face and said "see you on the other side...Commander Shepard. As Robert turned to leave, Miranda snapped him a salute, followed by her sexy wink. _dammit, not the wink again_ Robert thought to himself. Their eyes stayed locked until he left the room. As Robert walked out Kasumi was leaning against the wall, shaking her head sarcastically and said "Really Shep, in the Engine Room, right where Tali works, and by the way...how much us she genetically modified? Because I mean...WOW!. This forced Shepard to smirk, and he said "How'd you find out?" Kasumi giggled and said "Everyone up to the Crew Quarters could hear you two." Shepard simply shook his head and coldly said "Well odds are they will all be dead in a few hours." This forced Kasumi to frown.


	2. Aftermath

***************************** Didn't want to write out whole Suicide Mission. Shepard sided with Cerberus and didn't destroy the base. Jacob, Tali, Jack along with Dr. Chakawas and the crew all perished. Shepard agreed with The Illusive Man in the end.

Robert sat on his bed, crew shirt removed, drinking a glass of the one bottle of booze in his had suffered some minor injuries in the battle, a few bruised ribs from the rubble, and a collector beam managed to break through his shields and armor once, leaving an already cauterized gash traveling up his left arm, from his elbow to his shoulder blade. Ruthless tactics, playing mercenary, but becoming a Cerberus loyalist, it made no sense. How many corpses had he added to the galaxy. All those Batarianas he butchered during the Skyllian Verge in Torfan. The Rachni he destroyed on Noveria, Ashley Williams on Virmire, along with another large population on the said planet, and the count could keep on going, but he decided against it, drowning his temporary guilt in krogan liquor. "It never ends" he said to himself.

Suddenly the one thing in his life made sense walked through the door, Miranda Lawson. After the destruction of the Human-Reaper she slid down a piece of the falling platform. He almost lost it, he almost lost her, his reason to be happy, his reason to feel human. Without any thought he dove after her and grabbed her, saving her from certain death. It pained him to think of what could have happened if he was even a second too late. "Robert...do you have a minute?" He looked at her, even after battle she still looked perfect "For you, I have all the time in the world." She sat down next to him and noticed his grisly wounds."My god, are you okay...let me.."he stopped her and said "trust me I've had worse" She looked into his eyes, past the cybernetic glow and could see the depression in him. "Before this mission I would have never questioned our orders, I just hope whatever Cerberus finds in that base is worth it." Shepard looked at her and said "I know, we did what was necessary, but we survived, you and I, and that's all that matters."

So many had died on this mission. Tali as she struggled to shut the jammed door when a missile struck her in the face, the sound of her mask shattering still was heard in his ears. Jack refusing to fall back when the biotic barrier fell, being carried away by the seeker swarm, screaming as she was slowly torn apart. Jacob, desperately trying to lead the second fire team while Miranda was the biotic specialist, being shot repeatedly in his chest, his last words being "You guys finish up for me...all right." Why were these deaths bothering him.

"Robert, I try to not let personal feelings interfere in a mission, but while we were down there, I couldn't stop thinking about you, worrying about you." He could tell she was opening up, possibly the most she had in her life. " Robert...I need you...I love you" Robert looked into her eyes, hers a calm blue, while his looked artificial and deathless, and if she could say this to a monster like him, he could easily return his feelings. "I guess it took me being killed to lead me to the right person, something I would gladly do again, I have never let anyone within a mile of my emotions my entire life, until now, until you. Stay with me Miranda, I love you." In one instant his bottle fell to the floor, and she was on top of him, tears of happiness running down her face. Before the Omega Relay, it was lust, this was them being together emotionally. She ran her fingers down his face, feeling his scars, and down to his muscular chest. He let out a brutish grunt as her fingers tickled him. The rest of the night was slow paced and ended with each in the others embrace.


	3. The Morning After

The next morning Robert awoke, with a slight hangover and some pain in his ribs from the collapsing rubble and various other wounds during the last mission, and a beautiful, naked woman cuddling next to him with her head on his chest. This was definitely the best morning of his life. In the past he had never had a serious relationship, nor had he desired to have one. Solitude seemed to offer stability. He gently stroked her hair, and traced his fingers down her neck. She was perfect. She had made him better. He was constantly filled with, anger, rage, and hatred, but she calmed him. She began to stir, he soothing blue eyes opening. She looked at him, and a smile came upon her face. "hey" she said to him softly. He looked at her and said "hey yourself beautiful" and kissed her. They kept relaxing. "As much as I hate to say it we should probably get up, check up on the crew" said Robert. Miranda looked at him and said " Oh, no, you aren't going anywhere" she said as she assaulted him viciously kissing him. She crawled on top of him, and stuck a hand under the covers. "well now, looks like your...completely awake now" she said as she grabbed his crotch. Robert groaned as she began teasing him. She put her lips in his ear and whispered "tell me you love me." He smirked and said "oh I will, but if you want me to say it now, I may need some...motivation." She looked at him amused and said "well, if you wont co-operate, I guess you need...interrogating." She began to kiss his pecs, moving down to his abs, and even lower. He eventually gave in and they had a very productive morning.


	4. Back To Work

After the morning "workout" Miranda went down to her office. Since she was still with Cerberus she had some operation reports to fill out, and two new messages. The first one was from The Illusive Man, and it stated that as requested by Shepard she was to stay on the Normandy as the XO and his handler. She was glad for this, she had been concerned that he would have her sent back to one of the many Cerberus Research Facilities throughout the galaxy, but seeing that both Shepard and herself had agreed with The Illusive Man on the base, he pretty much owed them that. The second message was from her sister, Oriana. When Robert helped her when her father was tracking down Oriana, she thought he was simply doing that to try to get her into bed, but he seemed to genuinely care. When she saw her sister it was him who suggested that she introduce herself, when she would have left for Oriana's safety. That is when she knew that beneath the hardened, ruthless exterior, he did have a heart, much like her.

When she left her office she noticed Robert walking out of the medical bay, which was now controlled by the AI since Chakawas perished with the rest of the crew,, but he looked different. He no longer had the glowing eyes or scars, he looked human. She walked up to him and said "I can hardly recognize you without the scars darling." He smiled as she looked into his dark brown eyes and he said "well, when you have more cybernetics in you then a geth then you need to make a change, plus, I figured you wouldn't object, atleast now I can look completely human." She didn't want to seem shallow but she was relieved. She would have stayed with him exactly the way he was, but now he seemed...happier. Plus, he looked better without the glowing scars. She scanned the room making sure no squad members were around and she grabbed him by his shirts collar and passionately kissed him. He picked her up and they proceeded to her quarters. He set her on her bed and pulled off his shirt, allowing her a quick admiration of his new, cleansed, scar-less body before he got on top of her. He wasted no time tearing her clothes off, and they proceeded to test out his upgraded body for several hours.


	5. Nightmares

_Fire, Burning, Death, Suffering._ Robert woke up in a blood lust scream, scaring Miranda awake too. She grabbed his shoulders, trying to calm him. He was panting, heavily, with cold sweats. she worriedly said"What's wrong?" After a few more pants he said "Mindoir." She hugged him, as she knew he watched his parents die on that planet when he was sixteen at the hands of Batarian. This is all she knew, as was said in his dossier, but she wanted to know more. "Tell me what happened to you that day." He leaned up against the headboard and began to tell her.

"I hated living on Mindoir, nothing but bumpkins and agriculture, but then those squinty bastards came in. It's almost like I got what I wished, but...not like that. A mortar blast hit my house, trapping me under rubble, hardly even hurting me, just trapping me. I have no idea how I lived, but what I would witness next makes me wish it had killed me. A pair of them entered the house, my dad grabbed his rifle, but he was no warrior, he was an element zero miner and a farmer...they shot his arm off, and dragged him to the barn, I didn't see it, but from what I would see later they decapitated him and hung him from a hook like a piece of meat. When they found my mom, she tried to fight, but they beat her...and ...took turns raping her, until they delivered a single shot to her face from a shotgun. As they looted the house I managed to get free, and I slipped out silently. I could have run, found safety, but...I wanted revenge, I wanted to butcher them and tear out their eyes one by one. So I took a piece of jagged metal from the rubble, and when one slipped into a room I followed, and slit his throat, and repeatedly stabbed him in the head, until there was nothing solid left of it. I took his assault rifle, and shot his friends legs out. He squirmed and screamed, trying to reach for his shotgun, but I stomped on his hand, and heard the bones crunch. I took the butt of the rifle and began to smash it into his face, watching the blood spurt from his maimed eye sockets like a fountain. He begged for mercy, saying he was just there for the job, he was just following orders. I growled at him, and I noticed the dagger on his belt. I took it and carved my parents names into his chest, and then jammed it into his abdomen, twisted the blade in his guts, and I disemboweled him, and to finish him, I stabbed the blade through his neck, pinning him to the ground. I watched as he squirmed for the last times. I had no idea what to do, I was just pacing aimlessly, like an animal in a cage waiting for the nightmare to end, but I couldn't escape it. I was surprised to see the Alliance Patrol arrive. They didn't even give me a chance to bury my fucking parents! They stuck me in an orphanage for the next 2 years. I eventually joined the Alliance Navy because I figured it was my one chance to see all the worlds, and maybe I could kill some Batarians while I was at it. "

She looked horrified, astonished, not at what he had done, but what he had to see. She could tell he had replayed these events in his head countless times. She thought to herself _This definitely explains his actions on Torfan. _She took his head in her hands and said "you aren't alone anymore" and she kissed him. They layed back down with her head on his chest, listening to his calmed hearbeat as he slept.


	6. Flashbacks

Time for some real combat missions. Based this particular chapter on Battlestar Galactica Razor and modified a line from Firefly. I just feel it suits a renegade Shepard well.

Since Robert and Miranda had started sharing the Captains Quarters, one negative issue had arisen. It was now hell to get out of bed in the morning. Who would want to get to work when they could lay in bed and spoon, or more, with Miranda Lawson. The Pros DEFINITELY outweighed the cons. He was having sex twice a day minimum. It was definitely a productive relationship between the Commanding Officer and the XO. This led Robert to think about his days as the XO aboard the Normandy SR1, before becoming the first human SPECTRE, before being tasked to hunt Saren. He was a strict, cold, and calculating Officer, the exact Opposite of Captain Anderson, almost seeming as if they were playing Good Cop-Bad Cop.

3 years ago.

"Crew, you have all the pieces to re-assemble the M-9 Avenger Assault Rifle, standard issue for Alliance Marines. I have placed one piece from an incompatible rifle in the mix, you are to fully re-assemble the rifle to my satisfaction in 60 seconds" ordered Robert as he paced in the training room in front of the new batch of Alliance marines. "Begin" The Marines scrambled to re-assemble their rifles. Some showed potential and assembled theirs with up to 3 seconds to spare. One, a hot headed Corporal finished with 2 seconds to spare. He seemed overly confident in his ability. Robert approached him and asked "Corporal, do you believe that this rifle is properly assembled?" The corporal leaned back in his chair and said "Hell yes sir." Robert, showing no emotion and pointed the gun to his own chest and ordered "pull the trigger." The room went silent, and all eyes fell on the Corporal. The Corporal looked puzzled and said "ummm, Sir?" Robert angrily said "You heard me soldier, pull the damn trigger." The Corporal said "Shepard, you've lost your mind!" This made Robert angry, forcing him to draw his Predator Heavy Pistol leveling it at the soldiers head and growled "pull the damn trigger boy or your replacement's first assignment will be to scrub your brain matter off the wall." As the other Marines started to rise from their seats, Robert boldly said "Sit your asses down!" They all listened and silently sat down. The Corporal, now sweating, swallowed a lump in his throat, closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger, hearing nothing but a loose click. Robert tore the rifle from him and said "If this happens in the battlefield, you die! Do you think a Batarian Slaver will let you call a time-out while you draw your side arm? I didn't think so! He will shoot you, gut you, and rape what is left, hopefully in that order" Shoving the rifle into the Corporal's chest, causing a painful thud, Robert looked to the group and ordered "Everyone, disassemble your rifles, and I want you to re-assemble them with your eyes shut! We will continue this until each and every one of you miserable FNGs meets my satisfaction."

Everyone knew what he did on Torfan. They knew he, and his men under his orders, executed over 70 unarmed Batarian Slavers, not including the ones he tortured for information on other enemy outposts. The Alliace Brass wrote this off, saying it was self defense in the midst of chaos. He was a cold hearted, ruthless, bad ass.


	7. Tales of War

**_Here is my first combat chapter. Bear with me on this, since its based on the Battle of Torfan, and I only know the basics about it. Hope you enjoy it._**

Robert woke up with Miranda in his arms, her head resting on his chest. They had quite the evening together the night before. Who knew that dealing with a small Geth outbreak would make her so..."apprehensive" once they got back to the ship. It even took a couple sessions to work out all the after-battle adrenaline. It was a great day. Got to kill some Geth, and got laid by the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen, the only thing that could have made that day better were if he got to curb stomp a Batarian or blow up a Reaper. Despite how much he would have love to spend the day in bed with her, he had to get stuff done today. With Jacob dead he had to do his own repairs on his weapons, and his Revenant had been jamming lately. He managed to get out of bed without waking Miranda, knowing if she were to awaken he would give in to a morning lay.

After hitting the shower, Robert stepped to his wardrobe and grabbed his normal attire, his Cerberus Jacket and Black slacks. A he dressed he walked towards his desk to check messages on his terminal. After sifting through unimportant junk, he turned, and looked at his medals. The one that always caught his eye was the Crimson Dagger or Torfan. That brought him back to the day he was forced to take command during the Skyllian Blitz.

**5 years ago**

1st Lt. Robert Shepard had just landed into the chaotic warfare that was Torfan. These Batarian bastards were ruthless, cutting through them. Major Kyle had command of the mission. They had suffered heavy casualties, and all they had in return were two captured Batarians. As the Major ordered eight marines to stay and watch the prisoners, and to keep an eye out for reinforcements, while he led an attack group. "Men, these squinty bastards have the front of the compound heavily reinforced, and they are prepared to ambush us from the trenches, so infiltration and a frontal assault are out of the question. We need to form two strike teams, one led by me, and one led by Lt. Shepard. We will use my team to slip around back while the LT and his squad suppress their fire, allowing us to plant some explosives in there and blow these bastards to kingdom come." Shepard had been waiting for this day. Batarians killed his parents, everyone he killed sated his lust for revenge bit by bit. This was also his first mission in charge of his own team.

**One Hour Later**

"LT, these bastards have us pinned down, what the FUCK are we supposed to do now", yelled a Specialist. Shepard knew that the Major's plan was shit, but he had to follow orders. Shepard devised a suicidal plot, that was crazy enough to work. Slip out from cover, and charge through the trenches, killing all the enemies as they took them by surprise, and then proceeding into the compound and killing every god damned Batarian in there. He radioed the men guarding the prisoners to bring them along with them and meet with the rest of the squad, which had now massed at about forty people. As Shepard and his team slipped into the trenches, wiping them out, Major Kyle was taking serious losses on his team, and began losing his edge. "Shit, Shit, they're all dying, what the hell is Shepard doing" he mumbled to himself as he panicked. Shepard realized that one he cleared the trenches, the Batarians had a group waiting for them. Shots flew, killing all the Batarian hostiles, but killing 5 marines. Shepard knew this was bad. He approached one of the prisoners and demanded "Where is there a weak spot in the defense, a secret exit route from the compound, anything!" The Batarian said "fuck you human" and started to laugh. Shepard, very angry now, drew his pistol and delivered a singe shot into the Batarian's forehead. The other looked shocked and started to panic. Shepard turned to him and growled "answer my question or you get the same." The Batarian seemed deep in thought and started saying "I don't know, I...They don't tell me anything...I have a family!" Shepard uncaringly said "Well start thinking if you want them to see you again, I had a family too and Batarians killed them, so my patience is running low" snarled Shepard as he leveled the gun at him. "Look..I think there is a secret entrance...but I don't know where it is" said the panicked Batarian. Shepard, very frustrated, said "Maybe this will jump start your memory, and shot the Batarian in his arms. The Batarian screamed in pain. "Next to go are the legs, and then I start getting creative" yelled Shepard. The Batarian suddenly seemed to "remember" the desired info and said" move past here, turn left and look for the gray wall panel among the brown panels, move through there and that will move you to all the fortified bunkers". Shepard seemed satisfied and sadistically said "I apreciate your cooperation, but unfortunately for you I don't like loose ends" and shot the Batarian point blank in the left set of eyes. "Men, we move through there, expect them to be waiting for us, by now they know we have left and are expecting a rear flank, go in guns blazing, and shoot anything thats not human, even if its unarmed. I dont want to see a single living Batarian here at the end of the day.

**Fifteen minutes on extreme, brutal, violence later**

"Kill them all" yelled Shepard as he executed a downed Batarian with a curb stomp. His men were dying fat, half of his men were dead already, but the job need to be done, and he would make sure every Batarian died that day. As he saw another platoon of Batarians emerging from cover, Shepard landed a lucky grenade throw, sending pieces of four Batarians flying, and injuring three others. As he turned from cover A Batarian was attempting to flank him, but he shot out his legs and executed him with a biotic fueled punch to the face, crushing his skull. The Batarians tried to retreat, but were shot dead as they ran. The battlefield was littered with corpses, both human and batarian. The Battle was won. Many surrendering Batarians emerged from the smoke. Robert looked at his men, and he realized that over three quarters of his squad had died. No matter, the mission was a success. He looked to his men and chose the 5 most unscathed, and ordered the wounded to be treated. The five he chose he ordered "line them up" The men herded the Batarians against the nearest wall. Robert and his marines leveled their assault rifles and Robert yelled "Ready...Aim...Fire" and the group of aliens seemed to explode and crumble into piles of fleshy waste.

**Five Minutes Later**

"LT, what the hell is this" yelled the Major as he looked at the bloodbath. Shepard looked him in the eyes and boldly said "a mission success, Major." Kyle looked shocked and yelled "You were supposed to hold them off so that ME and MY team could slip in. What could have possibly told you that it was a good idea to disobey a direct order?" Shepard, unchanged said "Sir, we lost radio contact with you, I had to assume you had perished, therefore I had to assume command. We were sitting targets, and we had to act, I went with a hunch, and it worked. " Kyle placed both hands to his face, took a deep breath, lowered them and calmly said "You had over three quarters of your men die, that is unacceptable, if you had shown even the slightest bit of restraint, that could be different." Robert simply said "You're right, it could be different, we could all be dead! Those bastards were heavily fortified, we didn't have the luxury of planning or restraint, we had to act, and that, sir, won this god damned battle."

**Four Days Later**

For the questionable acts on Torfan, Shepard was being Court Marshalled. While all expected Shepard to be imprisoned as a war criminal, Admiral Hackett met with him one on one, and struck a deal with Shepard. They gave Major Kyle an honorable discharge from service after a psychological examination showed that he was no longer fit for sevice, and the extreme human casualties were blamed on him. Shepard was to disclose any information of his actions on Torfan with the Admiral, and he could be let go, with a promotion in addition. Staff Lt. Shepard was then secretly known by to those present on Torfan as the "Butcher of Torfan."

**Present Day **

As Shepard ended his reflections, he heard Miranda beginning to stir. As she got up she seductively said "And where do you think your going?" He looked to her, in all her naked glory and knew this is one fight he would not win. "Well I was going to go repair my Revenant, but hell, I got a side-arm too" he said as he lunged at her, picking her up in one swoop. Robert managed to repair his Revenant, but not for several more hours.

_**And there is my first combat chapter. Please give constructive criticism and/or possible ideas for further missions**_


	8. Aggressive Negotiations

_**Well I figure its time to expand the story's character arc and bring in a few others. Thought this would help expand on Shepard's character and personality, plus explain his anger towards the Alliance.**_

Even though he woke up spooning with Miranda, Robert Shepard knew that even a morning "workout" wouldn't brighten his outlook of the day. He had to go meet with Admiral Anderson and Councilor Udina. _This could end badly he thought to himself. _It was his first time meeting with Anderson since giving the Collector Base to Cerberus. He was already branded a traitor to the Alliance and the Council and has been accused of Treason. First, for allowing the old Council to perish during the Battle of the Citadel. Two, for working for Cerberus, an avowed enemy of the Alliance and the Council, oddly enough though you would think Udina and his new all human council would like the ideals of Cerberus' Pro Humanity outlook.

After forcing himself away from the sleeping Miranda, Robert showered and got dressed and armed himself. Assuming that wearing armor would send the wrong message, he dressed in his new black Cerberus embroidered jacket, even though wearing Cerberus gear would possibly raise some suspicion. He decided to go with the Carnifex, figuring if things went south he could easily go head shots only, plus he would have backup. As he prepared to leave his cabin he turned to Miranda, clad in her black, skin tight uniform. "You clear on the plan Miri?" "Yes, I go in with you maintaining a calm disposition, but prepared to draw my pistol if they attempt to apprehend you or fire on you." "Exactly, hell, your the strategist in this relationship, you know what to do."She looked at him with her predator stare, and wrapped her arms around his neck and teased him saying "Is that why you love me?" He looked into her eyes, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her closer to him, pressed his lips to her ears and whispered "its one of the many reasons." She smirked seductively and said "Is that so?" as she leaned in to passionately kiss him, as he clenched her firm ass. As he broke the kiss he said "we'll finish this tonight, provided we don't die in a hail of rifle fire." She playfully smacked him in the chest and said "if you get yourself killed, ill bring you back just so I can kill you myself". Robert smirked as his lover jokingly threatened to kill him. As Robert noticed the time he said"I need to go brief Garrus and Thane, ill meet you at the CIC in 'bout 20 minutes."They kissed one last time as they left the Cabin.

Miranda got off at the CIC, while Robert went one floor lower to the Crew's Quarters. He first went to Life Support to brief Thane. When he entered the room, Thane was checking his Predator heavy pistol and his Viper Sniper Rifle. Robert briefed him on the three sniper perches that he was to use to provide sniper fire if need be. "Understood Shepard, I wish you luck, and sincerely hope my skills are not needed today." "Me either Thane, but if these Alliance pricks try anything I want you to put a round in their heads, understood?" "Of course Shepard."

Next, Robert went to Rear Batteries to meet with Garrus. When he entered Garrus was checking his Incisor Rifle. "Gotta say I'm surprised Garrus, you aren't in the middle of calibrations" said Robert in a sarcastic tone. "Well Shepard, someone has to keep things running while you're upstairs getting your, as you humans call it, afternoon delight" said Garrus in a joking tone. With most people Robert would have snapped their necks by now, but Garrus and him went way back, so he laughed and said "well I have proven that women like scars, whats your excuse?" Garrus jokingly retorted with "well mind you most of those women are Krogan. Anyways when are we heading out Shepard?" "In about fifteen minutes, I just need to brief you on your set of three sniper perches." As Robert gave him the locations Garrus concurred with their strategic placements. "Those damn politicians better not try anything stupid, I sniped out one son of a bitch on the Citadel, I'm willing to kill some more." Robert nodded his head in agreement and said "Just what I like to hear, just don't get trigger happy, I'd like to finish this day without gunfire and body bags." Garrus looked surprised "Gotta say Shepard, that doesn't sound like you." Shepard agreed and said "Not saying I wouldn't like to put two in Udina's face, but its a fight I'd rather not have to deal with." Garrus nodded his head and said "Fair enough, won't let you down Shepard."

**Twenty minutes later**

As the four stood in the security scan in CSEC, Robert reflected on his past with the Council.

"_Do you enjoy committing genocide Shepard?"_

"_Depends on the species...Turian."_

"_The council was always holding us back, when I saw an opportunity to get rid of them, I took it."_

"_Good God Shepard, how can you even say that?"_

"_Don't act so surprised Captain, we all know its true. Sacrificing the Council assured our victory over Soveirgn, the end justifies the means. Humans understand that, thats what makes us stronger than the others."_

"_The Galaxy needs leadership, real leadership! When a crisis hits we can't be paralyzed by debate like the old Council. The new Council must rule with a single voice, assembled by one species alone, humanity!"_

"_The rest of the galaxy isn't going to back down just because we tell them to, we will need the fleets to bring them in line."_

"_Given all that you have done, the Alliance will want to know who you think our Chairman should be."_

"_Your politicians, you figure it out, I'm going to go find a way to stop the Reapers!"_

**Ten minutes later**

When Robert and Miranda entered the Presidium, they moved forward towards the Human Embassy, as Garrus and Thane followed soon after to move to their perches. As Robert and Miranda entered the Embassy they noticed two Alliance Marine guards standing outside who shot cold looks at Shepard, obviously saying _traitor_. As Robert approached Anderson he noticed Udina and his all human council present via hologram projectors. Admiral Anderson and Robert shook hands and exchanged minor pleasantries. Anderson ended by saying "I'm sorry Shepard, I did everything I could."

Udina started when he boldly began with "Shepard, its good to see that Cerberus allowed you to come here, even if it's under observation by your...handler" as he shot a cold glance at Miranda. She seemed to not be affected by him, used to typical insults from the Alliance. Robert glared at him and angrily boasted "I asked her to come, don't flatter yourself that your collective examination of my actions is worth a damn." Udina sneered at Robert as Anderson shook his head in frustration. Anderson turned to Robert and said "Commander, to be frank, you have a choice, its us or them." Without hesitation Robert said "Them, I may not agree with all of Cerberus' policies, but they make a hell of a lot more sense than the Alliance. The Alliance left me and my crew out to dry, as did the Council. Cerberus brought me back, gave me back my ship, and gave me a crew and near unlimited resources to save the Galaxy, and all they asked for in return was to halt the Reapers. Tell me, who would you side with. The room went silent.

Udina broke the silence. "Shepard, due to your actions, this Council in association with the Alliance strips you of your rank as a SPECTRE, along with all your privileges, and your rank of Lt. Commander, and finds you guilty of Treason for working for Cerberus. However, in recognition of your actions against Saren, we sentence you to to 80 years in maximum Alliance prison instead of execution. We also demand that you receive psychiatric treatment due to your "hallucinations" of Reapers. Anderson simply stood there. Almost in an instant a squad of Marines swarmed the room, all with rifles leveled at the Robert and Miranda. Miranda went for her pistol but Robert ordered her to stand down and with a nod she understood the plan. Robert looked out the balcony, gave a double nod, and said "unfortunately, Councilor, I do not intend to go to prison" as both he and Miranda stepped out of the way as sniper shots filled the room, causing several heads to explode. As the corpses hit the ground Robert ordered Miranda to use her omni tool to block all communications.

Robert shot a glare at Udina and approached his hologram. "Shepard do you have any.." Robert cut him off and said "Shut up, im here to get what I want, and we can use some of your political bull shit to call it a negotiation." Udina stayed silent for a few moments then cautiously said "What do you want out of this?" Robert crossed his arms and said "I'll make it clear, I hate the Alliance for leaving me for dead, The new council is an insult to humanity, and I'm not fond of you ignorant, corrupt, politicians, with your collective heads shoved up your collective asses. Here is what I want. First, an honorable discharge from the Alliance, cleared of all charges, second, I want the Alliance and the Council to stay the hell out of my way." Udina scoffed at this. "And if I refuse?" Robert sadisticly grinned and said "I reveal everything you have done to seize power, without formal election , along with every other dirty little secret you have, combine that with every non-human species on the citadel hating the Council, you will all be overthrown, and executed...slowly." Udina didn't doubt that Shepard could have this information, so he reluctantly said "The Council agrees to your terms, but be warned, if we see you or your crew in Citadel Space, we will shoot on sight." After some further delegations Robert turned and shot a cold nod at Anderson, and left.

**One hour later**

The Illusive Man impatiently waited for Robert to make contact. He had been even more valuable then he expected. Perhaps this was the beginning of a powerful partnership. He had expected Shepard to do his part in saving humanity then try to return to the Alliance. However, in addition to giving the Collector Base to Cerberus, he also helped prevent a massive fallout with Project Overlord by keeping Dr. Archer's brother under Cerberus care. He was truly a vanguard for humanity.

When Robert and Miranda arrived via hologram they briefed The Illusive Man on the mission, which pleased him. "The fact that The Alliance and The Council gave in to your demands proves that they are weaker than they are trying to let on, and while your bluff was risky, it showed that they know how easily they can be crushed. Well done. " Robert took a step forward and said "As much as I hate to say it, we need the Council around to maintain a level of stability. They will continue to slip up, dismissing credible threats, looking over facts, etc. When me, my team, and Cerberus crush the Reapers, the Galaxy will know who is willing to take action, and will demand new leadership, leadership that I believe only you are qualified to provide." The Illusive Man, in a rare moment, seemed somewhat surprised and said "Well Shepard, I'm glad that you recognize a secure future for humanity." Robert crossed his arms and said "I'm no politician, nor would I want to be, I'm a soldier, I will lead the war against the Reapers, but humanity needs a leader, who is willing to do what is necessary to defend it and its interests. You lead with politics, I lead on the war front." The Illusive Man stood and walked towards Robert. "we have a deal Commander. I will continue to forward you missions when needed and when the time comes, we will destroy the Reapers." Robert nodded his head and ambitiously said "Lets hope they hurry, I'm anxious to get started" and the transmission cut.

As Robert turned to walk towards Miranda she said "Why couldn't we have recruited you earlier" sarcastically. Robert laughed and said "You know, this conversation sounds familiar." She rolled her eyes at him and said "You are definitely a great asset to Cerberus, and to Humanity" as she approached him seductively. He grabbed her, pulling her close to him and sarcastically said "Now I see, that's why you started sleeping with me, to maintain my loyalty to Cerberus." She smacked him playfully in his chest and said "Sounds like we are losing your support, maybe I need to correct that." Robert picked her up and said "That's highly recommended Ms. Lawson, at least on my part." The two collapsed on the table in the center of the Comm Room.

After an hour of 'regaining his loyalty' they rested on the floor. Robert laughed once he regained his breath and said "Well, first the engine room, now the Comm room, where are we going to mess around at next, the mess hall, hell maybe we can get Garrus out of the Rear Batteries next time." She looked at him and rolled her eyes sarcastically. As Robert began to get up Miranda said "We should probably make an appearance before they deem us MIA." Robert looked at her with lust and said "I propose a compromise." She looked to him with intrigue and said "Well now...Commander...what would that be?" He grabbed her, pulling her close to him and said "We make our appearances, then meet up in my quarters for dinner, wine, and some...'extracurricular activity'" She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear "Its a date."


End file.
